


Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover

by JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's mom and step-dad go missing and no one - cob, half-blood or god - seems to be able to find them. Unaware of who and what he (Percy) really is, the police decide to encharge his never before heard off uncle with Percy's guardionship. Off course, Percy's life could never be easy and adding to the mix his genius, scientist and extremely rich uncle - none other than Tony Stark, aka Iron Man - isn't going to help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Man's my Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual story here and I'm no good with titles. I don't know where this is going but feedback and comments are always welcomed. English is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes for which I apologize in advance. Hope you like it
> 
> Fandoms - Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Avengers  
> Parings: Percabeth and all the other canon couples. Probably nothing too relevant for the story
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot line itself and a few random, secondary characters that might come up  
> Note: This story is also on wattpad where my name is AnotherFangirlOnLine. The title is the same

Percy had been back home from Greece for two months now (actually three months if you counted the time he'd been at Camp but he was talking about his apartment) when, after a specially wearing day of school n a tiring late shift in his part-time job, he came back home to find his mom n step-dad missing. He'd called their phones n, after no answer, the school and the teacher who picked up confirmed Sally had met Paul at Goode High and they'd headed home an hour and a half ago, like they did every Friday. He had tried not to panicked as he'd called and IM'ed everyone who could possibly know where his parents were and after the 48 hours necessary he eventually reported their disappearance to the police.  
Two months of fruitless searches (from the cobs and the demigods alike) later he found himself sitting across a stoic looking officer.

\- Perseus, as.... - the police man (Eric) started.

\- It's Percy – he corrected, his hand tightening around his glass of water. Of all the police man that’d accompanied his parents’ case, Eric was the one that most got under his skin and, as much as his heart wanted to hope, he just knew good news was not the reason officer Eric Johnson had come to his apartment.

\- Right, Percy… This is both a delicate matter and a delicate time. You are under aged and have been living on your own for the last two months but the law doesn't and can’t allow this. We've been looking for someone to take care of you. You've told us you had no other leaving relatives besides your mom and Paul...

\- As far as we know - Annabeth put in. They had been about to watch a movie when the officer came and she wouldn't have left even if she'd been asked to - Both Paul and Sally are only child and orphans.

\- That's correct. But we did some digging since the police would rather give you to a family member than have the Social Services take care of you and we found out that your grandfather had a younger sister...

\- What?! How is that possible? And why have I never heard of her? Did my mom knew? - Percy exploded as Annabeth calmly took the folder the police officer had offered.

\- It seems your great-aunt and her brother, your grandfather from your mom's side, had a fall out because of whom she wanted to marry.

\- And who was that? – Percy asked, ticked off. He couldn't believe how much like a soap opera his life was starting to sound.

\- Howard Stark - Annabeth answered, probably taking the name from the police file she was still clenching in her hands – As in the brilliant scientist behind Stark Industries and father to Anthony Stark.

\- Anthony Stark? Wait a sec... You are telling me Iron Man is my uncle? - Percy asked in disbelief. When the officer nodded he mumbled under is breath - Holly Hephaestus.

\- The paper work should be dealt with by tomorrow morning. Over the weekend you will move to Mr. Stark current place of residence, his apartment in the Stark Towers – Officer Eric explained. He then got up and walked himself out with only a short nod as a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy" Annabeth began once they were sure the officer was more than out of hearing range "This may represent a huge danger for us, demigods."  
Percy looked confused at his girlfriend and she sighed as she set off on her explanation. She took the laptop (gift from Daedalus) out of her backpack and asked him:

"Seaweed Brain, how much do you know about Iron Man, the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
"Some" Percy slurred, slightly embarrassed. He felt like he was being scolded "I know the Avengers is a team of superheroes that S.H.I.E.L.D. created and that Iron Man is a part of it. I also know that they stopped an alien invasion in New York during the summer in a way that left them extremely exposed to the world scrutiny."

They could have done it quieter Percy couldn't help but think as he remembered their own battle against Cronus and how mortals had thought all the destruction had been caused by natural disasters. If they only knew...

"That was surprisingly accurate." Annabeth complimented in amazement and Percy didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. "Here" she said as she spun the laptop in his direction.

"What am I looking at?" Percy asked as he scanned the document. It was, fortunately, in Ancient Greek but it was still a longer read than he would ever appreciate.

"It's a kind of newscast of everything that went on with the rest of the world while we were dealing with... our own problems" Annabeth explained, going to great lengths not to mention Gaea, the Giants and their unpleasant trip to the depths of Tartarus (all of the Seven still had nightmares but Percy, Annabeth and Nico were the ones who had it worse. They had been, after all, the ones to walk and get out of the god's endless trash can). She shrugged and went on:

"I know you won't want to read it but I will print it out for you anyway. Basically, you've got the basics. The Avengers, as you said, are a team of superheroes that first came together to stop the alien invasion in New York this past Summer (A/N: I don't know if the Avengers actually happens in the Summer but I'm pretending that it happened at the same time as Gaea attempt to raise, which is why the demigods didn't deal with the invasion). The team was assembled by director Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Thor, Hawkeye, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow and Iron Man are the superheroes that are in it. Most of them have ids that are unknown to the general public, except for Thor who's part of a race of aliens that the northern believed to be gods; and for Iron Man, who everybody knows is Tony Stark - your uncle, apparently. On the otherhand, S.H.I.E.L.D. is, or was, a top secret government association that deals with all kinds of threats worldwide, except they focus on supernatural or, at least, out of the ordinary occurrences such as the Hulk, aliens or somehow mutated and/or chemically altered humans."

"And we fall under that category" Percy completed, starting to make sense of his girlfriend earlier statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally, my update. I'm sorry it took me so long but I'm currently in junior year which, in my country educational system, is the hardest and I've also started karate and kept up with swimming and tennis and I also help out with every production at my school so, long story short, I'm sorry you had to wait and I'm sorry it won't be the last time.
> 
> But anyway, does anyone have an idea for a title or some development you would like to see happening here? Leave your comments, reviews and ideas and I will happily look through them :)  
> And thank you for all the comments and kudos and views this has already gotten!


	3. Meeting Tony Stark (kindda)

After their sobering conversation, Annabeth helped Percy pack most of his belongings and clothes (and a deadly weapon or two) into as few bags as possible and, Friday after only morning classes (thankfully) they caught the subway to the court house where the papers were being dealt with. After what felt like a week of waiting but hadn't probably been more than half an hour of knee jerking and fingers tumbling (as helpful as his ADHD was in fights and in keeping him alive, it certainly didn't do any wonders for his patience), a young couple walked out of the court room, followed by a pair of police officers Percy recognized and a pair of stoic looking man who he guessed were lawyers.

The couple seemed to be talking (arguing, actually) with the cobs.Without any obvious reason the dark haired men suddenly spun around towards Percy and Annabeth and headed in their direction with long steps, leaving his redheaded partner to deal with the cobs and the lawyers.

"So, which one of you is Perseus?" the billionaire asked the teenagers, pushing his (certainly) expensive sunglasses up to rest in his head. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Tony as if asking him if that was his best attempt at a joke and Percy looked back at his girlfriend, as if not sure what to do. Somehow reassured by Annabeth reaction, he got up and offered a hand to his now legal guardian.

"That would be me, Mr. Stark" he said, not really sure of how to address his newly found uncle "And I prefer to be called Percy."

"Well, I like to be called 'honey' but you're not really my type...too young" Tony rambled, looking his nephew up and down as if looking for resemblances (or defaults, he wasn't sure which one) "I'm kidding" he explained, not really giving Percy time to react, being as dumb stroke as he was. He then accepted his nephew handshake (finally, Percy was starting to feel like a fool) and quickly strode towards the black limousine, leaving the teenagers no other choice but to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm happy you're liking it


	4. ... and Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. The title is suppose to be a continuation to the other chapter's tittle, which was "Meeting Tony Stark (kindda)".

The fifteen minutes that took to travel from the court house to the Stark Tour were spent in the highly uncomfortable silence that would be expected from two virtually unknown people that had just found out they were actually kin.

"So, this is my-our house for the moment" Tony explained as they all entered the penthouse's living room (although Percy was pretty sure that couldn't be the word for it because this guy's leaving room was about twice the size of his apartment - gods how he already missed it) "You can drop those boxes in there and I'll have Jarvis take them to your room." he told the two teenagers. He then added "It's upstairs. Jarvis, indicate our guests to the boy's room."

"I will do just so in a moment sir" a British and respectful voice said, coming from the house's incorporated system. Percy, who had already dropped his boxes on the ground and had been expecting an actual butler to make its way into the room through the hallway by the elevator (which was the only other way in) almost pulled Riptide out when Jarvis made himself be heard. Annabeth must have noticed it because her hand was on his wrist before he could put his hand in his jeans pocket.

As if it was perfectly normal, Jarvis went on: "But first sir I believe it is in your best interest to be recalled that you..."

"Jarvis is an AI that I built to aid in the house by having it atomized and, of course, it's the system that is incorporated in all of the Iron Man's armors **(A/N: This is happening in the winter of the year the Seven beat Gaia and the Avengers succeed over the aliens so Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Iron Man 3 haven't happened yet and I'm going to ignore the destruction of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the suits. Humm... Maybe I'll mess with a Hydra a bit, who knows? Anyway, proceed)** " Tony said, not seeming to notice he was talking over his robot or care that he was giving away information to two teenagers, one of them whom he hadn't even bothered to ask for a name.

"Mr. Stark" Annabeth started but before she could utter one more word another female voice interrupted them:

"Tony" she called, her voice impatient and dangerous Tony turned around and seemed to pale slightly when he saw the redhead. Still, he smiled and opened his arms as if she wasn't glaring at him like she wanted to kill him.

"Natasha! What do I own the pleasure?"

"He doesn't sound all that pleased" Percy murmured in his girlfriend ear.

She smacked him his upper arm but she couldn't help but smile up at her stupid boyfriend.

"That's Black Widow" Annabeth provided in a hushed tone as the "grown-ups" discussed business "a Russian assassin and a part of the Avengers."

"I'm guessing that's information I would find in one of your files, Wise Girl" Percy whispered back.

"If you had bothered to read them, yes" Annabeth murmured brightly. Percy smiled mischievously at her and peeked her on her lips.

"Will do" he sing-sang by her ear as Tony seemed to recall the two teenagers standing in his (massive) living room and turned around to indicate Jarvis to lead them to Percy's room.

"Very cute" he chastised the young couple who refused to act embarrassed "but it seems I have a business meeting that slipped my mind so just follow Jarvis and he'll show you to Percy's room.

"Right this way, sir and madam" Jarvis indicated, making the lift doors on the other side of the room open.

"So, Jarvis" Annabeth started once they were far away from Tony and who she thought to be Black Widow, aka Natasha Romanov - granted that wasn't public knowledge but she had found out last year that the computer Daedalus had left her not only had an extremely advanced system that remained, thus far, unhackable but it also had a kind of backdoor into pretty much any black-ops agency known (or unknown) to men. "Are you connected to the entire house system?"

"That would be correct madam" the system answered politely.

"Does that mean everything that goes down in this tower is surveyed and recorded?" the blond demigod asked again, trying to simply sound curious. If Percy didn't know her, he would have probably believed her.

"No" laughed the AI and it somehow didn't sound as creepy as Percy would think "Mr. Stark enjoys his privacy, Miss Chase. The bed..."

"How so you know her name?" Percy, whose hand had slide back into his pocket, asked, stepping slightly closer to his girlfriend (although they were in the elevator so there wasn't much any of them could do if Jarvis decided to "attack" or imprison them).

"Facial and voice recognition sir. It is common procedure whenever there are newcomers, specially when unannounced before handed" Jarvis explained, totally unfazed by Percy's dangerous tone and defensive pose (or maybe just oblivious to them both) "I can withhold facial recognition from now on unless if it is specifically requested for if you'd wished me to, Miss and Mr."

"But by now you already know who we are" Percy said, sounding as if it should be obvious (maybe this AI wasn't that intelligent after all).

"He means on other friends you might want to have over Seaweed Brain" Annabeth explained, her voice dripping with both a warning and warmth.

"We are on your floor" Jarvis announced, opening the doors. They had been stationary for a while but, probably not to interrupt their talk, Jarvis had held the doors close. "Mr. Jackson's room will be the one farthest from our current position" as if to cue (and it probably was) the light in front of one of the doors "As I was informing you before, the bedrooms and bathrooms in the hole building don't have cameras and the sound system is restricted to stereo and calling for me. Otherwise there won't be anyone listening in. Mr. Stark enjoys his privacy, sometimes above his security if I might add. Please feel comfortable calling if anything is amiss Mr. Jackson. Miss Chase."

"Thank you Jarvis" Annabeth said, entering the bedroom with her share of boxes.

"Thanks" Percy said, following his girlfriend. He was about to close the door when he added, as if he just remember it. "Oh, and call me Percy."


	5. The Perils of Exercising on a Sunday Morning

Percy had been living in the Tower for a week when he found the training room.

"Found" was a bit forceful since he'd pretty much overheard Steve (Captain America, the living legend he now knew) saying he was going there after lunch twice that week.

It was now Saturday morning(ish) and since he was pretty sure no one was up there he figured he might as well go and check it out.

Like everything else in Tony – and now his as well, he kept reminding himself – 'apartment', the gymnasium was huge. It consisted of a shooting range for both arrows and guns, with its own display of weapons on the wall, to the right; a climbing wall – nothing like the one back at camp but then again, Percy thought, you can't have everything (even if Tony tried really, really hard) – an array of gymnastics paraphernalia that would be any acrobat's wet dream; and a lonely punching bag by the corner.

Figuring he couldn't slice up the dummies with his own sword nor with any of the other weapons on display, he went up to the punching bag. He tried a few punches tentatively before he just gave in to the exercise, which felt quite good after a tiring week of school and getting acquainted with the new place. On his way ‘home’ he’d taken the wrong subway and ended up on his mom’s apartment before he’d even realized his mistake.

His mind drifted as his muscles relished on the exercise and took on an automatic rhythm.

Suddenly his thoughts steered towards his darkest memories and the punching bag in front of him was no longer smooth letter but rough skin, like the one of monsters. His senses of smell and vision were overpowered by his memories from both wars and, worst of all from his awful fall into Tartarus.

He knew he wasn’t in a fight, and he knew he was free from the darkness of the pit and back in New York now. Even if he was still in Tartarus or in a fight against Gaia and her giants, he would never be fighting barehanded and he certainly wouldn’t be alone.

Still his subconscious didn't really care about reality and so images of both wars kept running throw his brain and flashes of pain surged throw his body from old wounds that had now long faded into scars. His worst memories were from Tartarus and he often wondered how Nico had survived it all on his own.

As these images came up in his brain he kept on punching, harder and harder, air never seeming to reach his lungs fully, until a sudden noise brought him back from his episode. He'd punched the bag so hard that the chains holding it up had broken and the bag had been hurled back into the end of the room.

Startled out of his nightmarish flashback-like visions and with his heart beating loudly in his chest, he stared dumb stroke at the air in front of him where the punching bag had stood. Now, it lay at the end of the room and the chains that had been holding it up dangled, broken, from the ceiling. With another loud clang in the silent and empty room, they too fell to the ground.

Percy started to panic as he wondered how, exactly, was he going to explain the fallen punching bag to the 5-man and deadly women army downstairs. His eyes swapped the room – as if the answer to his problem was going to be written in the walls – and they came to rest on the other corner of the room.

A smile spreads on his lips and he starts to calm down as he notices the array of punching bags that are laying there, as if ready to solve his problem. Quickly, he picks one of them up and, with the help of a chair that was laying around, hangs it up. Tossing the broken chains and punched in bag with the others he quickly made his way out of the gym, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

 

***

 

Two more months had passed since he’d moved into the Avengers tower and there had been no new developments in his parents’ case.

Percy sat on the sofa, a hand on his girlfriend head, playing with her blond curls, their textbooks sprawled on the coffee table and a movie playing on the huge (even if not the biggest in the house) in front of them to which he was paying no mind. He’d lost the plot line – if the movie even had one, he was pretty sure it was just an excuse for loud and dangerous car stunts and flashy explosions – somewhere about half an hour after they put in the movie and was now letting his mind wander.

He was brought back from wherever his mind was going by someone entering the room.

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice came from her office and her red-haired quickly followed. “Oh, Fury… Are you looking for Steve?”

“No, Miss Potts” the black man answered. He had an eye-patch over his left eye and a long trench-coat on. As discreet as he may have been trying to seem, the whole look screamed I’m a secret agent. “I actually needed to speak with Mr. Stark about what he might have uncovered while…” he turned around as he spoke and his eyes came to rest on the two teenagers, both peeking over their shoulders at the strange men. “And who might these be?”

“Oh, I’m Percy” the son of Poseidon offered with a grin “Tony’s nephew. And you are?”

‘Fury’ just looked at him weirdly before ignoring his answer and turning to Pepper once again.

“I didn’t know Tony had any family left”

“Neither did we until very recently. He moved in when his parents went missing about four months or so…”

“Five and a half” Percy corrected unamused in a low tone as Annabeth rubbed her fingers in slow circles on his back.

“… But Tony should be downstairs in his lab if you still want to see him. I believe Bruce is there as well” Pepper continued and the man thanked her as he made his way to the elevator once again. As soon as the doors closed Pepper called the AI “Jarvis, please warn Tony that Nick is coming down and that he just met Percy”

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? Please leave me some comments even if it's to tell me how bad it was :)


End file.
